bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strakk vs Ackar Arena Match
The Strakk vs Ackar Arena Match was an Arena Match that took place in Vulcanus Arena. History Dispute Like all other Glatorian Arena Matches, the Strakk vs Ackar Match was organized to settle a dispute between the Ice Tribe and the Fire Tribe. It took place after the events of the Raid on Vulcanus and was presumabely held in the village so that expenses paid by Agori viewers would help regenerate the damage done by Bone Hunters. Match Following Raanu bargaining with Metus, the Ice Tribe Agori began promoting an arena match between Glatorian Strakk and Glatorian Ackar. Both Glatorian agreed to fight in the match and Strakk travelled to Vulcanus to battle Ackar. Little to Strakk's concern, Metus had arrived with Mata Nui to teach him of Bara Magna's customs. Mata Nui soon learnt of the Arena Matches and began to dislike them as they exploited Glatorian as the Agori 'used their best warriors for Sport.' Metus disagreed saying that this was their way of settling disputes and introduced him to Raanu. They soon began commenting on Ackar's performance. Meanwhile, in the Arena, Strakk was tiring himself trying to strike Ackar. The Fire Tribe Glatorian toyed with Strakk because of this and waited for him to tire. Afterwards, he started to use his Flame Sword to drive Strakk back. When the Glatorian was forced back far enough, Ackar used his Sword to knock Strakk's shield from his hands. Resorting to wild Axe Swings, Strakk began hacking aimlessly at Ackar. However, the Glatorian was too agile and managed to dodge all of these ill-aimed attacks. Ackar then landed a powerful blow with his shield; that sent Strakk flying backwards into a rock. After admitting defeat, Strakk waited for Ackar to turn his back. Aftermath However, when the Aged-Glatorian turned away, Strakk picked up his Ice Axe and threw it at him. As Mata Nui yelled a warning, Ackar turned around and raised his shield. However, he had not timed in correctly and the force of the axe sent him flying into a nearby boulder. As Strakk advanced on the stunned Glatorian, Mata Nui dived into the arena to help Ackar. Having only just made his new body, he was edgy on his feet and was unable to move to avoid Strakk's attacks. The Ice Tribe Glatorian soon managed to knock Mata Nui to the ground, where he tried to strike him. But the newcomer used the Kanohi Ignika to transform a Vorox Stinger; that he had been carrying, into a Sword. Amazed by the sudden transformation, Strakk was stunned. Mata Nui took this opportunity to kick Strakk down and put his blade to Strakk's throat, ordering him to concede. He accepted then swiftly made a move to grab his Ice Axe again. Luckily, Ackar was back on his feet by this point and managed to stop him. Strakk then left the arena in shame for attacking an opponent after losing the match and admitting defeat. As a result of breaking the Glatorian Arena Code of Conduct, Strakk would have been exiled from the Ice Tribe had the attack on the Skrall not intervened. Category:Events Category:Bara Magna Category:Fire Tribe Category:Ice Tribe Category:2009 Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn